pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Generic Pressure Assassin
The point of this bar is to pump pressure by spamming dual attacks. Alternating between Death Blossom for big damage and Critical Strike for energy management ensures that you can use your attack skills on recharge without breaking a sweat. The elites taken on this common template are limited to the Assassin and Warrior skillsets, as no other profession provides many useful elites. The Core Build prof=Assassin/Warrior CriticalStrikes=12+1 DaggerMastery=12+1+1StrikeFangsBlossomStrikeOptionalOptionalRushSignet/build & *This Lead→Offhand combo is extremely fast thanks to the 1/2 second activation times they carry. This allows you to reach your dual attacks quickly and compresses damage. *They also have short recharges, meaning they can quickly lead into another dual attack after the first. *The essential pressure skill for Assassins. In PvP, it has a 6 second recharge, which means another dual attack has to be taken to keep spamming the chain. *And this is where Critical Strike comes in. It also has a 6 second recharge, and provides guaranteed energy to keep the chain going. *Maintained for anti-kiting. The chain lands 4 hits each time it is used, and thus Rush is available all the time even with 0 strength. *Very obvious. Your Elite Skill Generally, the elites commonly used supplement the pressure provided by the attack chain and are fueled by it. - Build *Since you quickly reach the dual attack of your chain, Assault Enchantments is almost available on demand to remove all enchantments from the foe. - Build *Has a low 4 adrenaline cost that is filled with each use of the chain, and provides extremely effective anti-kiting. *Also removes enchantments, but doesn't require you to stop attacking. However, it only removes two at a time (one for each attack). *Can replace Death Blossom to compress the bar and take more utility, but can simply be taken in addition to your two dual attacks as well. - Build *Two chains will charge its 9 adrenaline cost (there's an auto-attack or two that occurs between the chains). *Inflicts a threatening duration of Daze for no attribute investment. - Build *Provides a slight IAS and large boost to critical hit rate. *Useful in energy-denial metas. *Requires a non-stance IMS, usually paired with for more damage. Variants Damage *Provides a source of 'self-activating' Deep Wound for finishing off opponents. Snares *Knockdown on fleeing foes. *Requires a hex. *Is also a 1/2 second activation lead attack, but with longer recharge than Jagged Strike. *Provides a half-ranged snare on moving foes. *Knockdown with 2 chances to hit on isolated targets. *Requires landing an offhand first. *Requires that the foe be moving. *The half-second activation makes it easy to use. Interrupts *An interrupt that can be used at half of spell range. *Has spell disable, but is slower than Exhausting Assault. *Jagged Strike→Exhausting Assault is fast enough to easily catch 1 second cast spells. Mobility / *'Hard' IMS is useful in AB and GvG splits, where you will need to cover large distances without building adrenaline for Rush. / *Shadowsteps aren't as useful in a pressure build as in a spiking one, but can still be used to gain positional advantages.